Crossroads
by fleeefleee0
Summary: Matthew Morgan was murdered and Cammie is determined to solve the mystery no matter what. Even if that means going behind the detective's back to team up with his charming son.
1. Chapter 1

**Srry for any words smashed keyboard is weird.**

* * *

I saw flashes of red and blue lights as I stood there. Embraced in my mother's arms. Rachel Morgan was always a strong women. I can count on one hand how many times I've seen her cry. My mother was no victim offear,

but as I sobbed in her arms I felt her tears falling down my neck. The world's strongest women is broken. I don't know what life will look like now with my dad's dead body laying on the floor. I just hope my mom and I can be okay.

* * *

 **ONE MONTH LATER**

BEEP.

BEEP.

BEEP.

BEEP.

I lazily reached my half asleep hand out from under my pillow and snoozed my alarm before I rolled out of bed. I'm normally not a morning person, but today... I was _seriously_ not a morning person. Today is the first day of my senior

year. The first day of my new normal. I scoffed at the thought of normal. I practically live a life in a murder investigation. Cops are always in and out of my house with dozens of different case files just full of theories that gonowhere. All the leads  
are dead ends. I know it takes time to solve these sort of cases, but I'm beginning to worry they'll never solve my dad's case. I placed my hands in my head and sighed. There wasn't time to worry about that now. I had a long day ahead of me.

I walked over to my closet and dug through my piles and piles of clothes. For most girls, the first day of school is treated like a debut runway when it comes to the outfit. I just couldn't be bothered this morning. I decided on a pair of dark wash  
/skinny jeans and a casual white T. I walked over to my bathroom mirror and took one hard look at my pale and tired face before rolling my eyes and pulling out a hair brush. I quickly ran a straightener through the ends of my hair toget

rid of the extra friz from my graceful slumber. I quickly brushed my teeth and grabbed my backpack before running down the stairs.

"Hey kiddo. You ready for your first day?" I'm glad someone was eager for this day because I certainly was _not._

I began to roll my eyes, "NO mom. I'm not ready to be known as the school freak that has weekly therapy sessions because she came home to her dad's dead body lying in the floor."

I noticed my mom's eyes begging to glass over as she sighed and placed her head between her hands. "No, mom I'm sorry. That's not what I meant. I'm sorry."

"No Cam. It's okay, I understand. You are just going to have to be strong for your dad and I."Ever since my dad died,my mom has been working too hard. She's been so tired lately. I haven't seen her sleep in weeks. She works with a big insurancerecovery  
company. She used to travel around the country a lot. Always Commutingback andforth to New York from Roseville, but she hasn't gone in a while. I think she's just scared to leave me home alone with everythingthat's happened, or maybe  
/she justlikes the extra company for herself. I wouldn't blame her eitherway.

She walked over and gave me a hug before I grabbed a protein bar for breakfast and walked out the front door. I drove to the school and sat in my car for what seemed like forever before taking a deep breath and walking out. I grabbed mybag and shutthedoor  
behind me as Iturnedto examine my best route in the school without being noticed. I decided on the back door by the music hall since most of the kids in that hallway probably wouldn't recognize me anyway. I walked across the schoolto  
/my locker trying my very hardest not to be seen. It wasn't too difficult considering most people were focused on trying to find their classes or friends.

I placed my extra books into my locker and was about to close it before I heard, "CAMMIE!"

My best friend Bex came sprinting down the hall. So much for going unnoticed. "Hey Bex." I smiled up at her returning the hug she gave me.

"Why didn't you answer my calls? My texts? My emails? MY EMAILS Cam. I even emailed you. You had me bloody worried! How are you doing?"

"Everything is fine Bex. It's been a month. I'm going to have to start moving on sooner or later."

"I know. I just worry, alright? Liz and I spent hours at Mace's just trying to get those gift boxes sent over to your house. It wasn't easy with all that security protection around your home. They practically stared us down for justdrivingby."

After my dad was murdered, the Roseville PD thought it would be good to have at least one or two squad cars patrolling my neighborhood to ensure there were no "murderes" out there. It got annoying realfast whenI had a police escort toeven

justgo to the grocery store, but it is what it is. Luckily we don't need that strong ofpolice protection anymore.

"Let's just get to class, Cam. What do you have?"

"English!" I responded with fake enthusiasm.

"Same here."

Bex and I strolled down the halls, but it wasn't long until the hallway was buzzing with whispers. I guess I couldn't stay invisible forever. Bummer.

I saw groups of friends whipser at each other,"Isn't that the girl who's dad is like...amurder investigation?"

"Wow,what a freak." I heard agirl chuckle.

"I heard she didn't leave her house all summer." Another voice snickered.

I rolled my eyes. None of these pointless comments could get to me. Bex put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, but I didn't need it. I was going to be strong for my for me. Until a certain Tina Walters approached me.

"Cammie! Cammie! Is it true you killed your dad yourself because he wouldn't extend your curfew?" Did she even know how ridiculous that sounded? Wait,of course not. Tina never knew.

"Is it?"

I was choking down my unwanted tears before Bex cut in, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL TINA!" Bex began to shout some things and I heard her say something aboutTina's butt being fake and heardgasps exploded through the halls. I thinkI Heardretreatingfootsteps  
/of Tina's, but I wouldn't know. I was already gone. I ran the opposite direction through the halls, letting the tears run down my face. I was about to turn the corner to the bathroom when I ran into something.

Or someone?

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I was just on my way-" I didn't even finish my sentence or look up to see who I ran into. Whoever it was, they did not need to see the tears running down my face as I sprinted away.

"Hey! Wait! Are you-" I didn't hear anything else before I shut the door to the girls bathroom.

Hoping nobody would enter that door, I sat in front of it. If I'm lucky Bex will realize I need to be alone right now. I wasn't in the mood to let anyone see me like this. As I sat on the hard times floor I began to re run the memories in myhead.

The flashing lights, the caution tape placed around our home, the loud sirens that never seemed to stop coming. I wiped my tears but they never seemed to stop.

After what seemed like a lifetime, I walked over to the sink to splash some water on my face. I took a look at my face in the mirror. ' _Is it true you killed him yourself'_ Tina's words struck me as I realized something. My dad didn't die.

/He was murdered. I don't know why and I don't know how. Somebody murdered my dad and I don't know who. The person responsible for ruining my life is hiding out there somewhere and I'm going to find them.

I'm going to find them.

* * *

 **If you want me to continue lemme know. O.o**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOL GUYS SORRY I'M LAZY**

* * *

I heard familiar voices outside the bathroom door and internally groaned. I shouldn't be surprised. I've always known my friends were there for me ever since the Chris Mathews incident in 7th grade. Turns out a boy can ask you on a date and not show up.  
Chris said he was sorry and he got tied up with stuff at home, but Grant swore he saw him at the arcade with a few of his friends. Chris came to school the next day with a black eye and a split lip. That's why I'm not surprised that Grant came barreling  
into the girl's bathroom with an overly concerned look on his face.

"Cam are you okay? I heard what happened." I was evolved into the tightest bear hug I've ever received.

"C- Can- Cant Breeeeeath…"

Grant gave me a shy smile," Sorry Cams."

I looked up to see a glaring Bex that was obviously irritated.

"OWWch!" Bex smacked Grant on the head and I cracked a small smile.

Looking back at my dirty blonde hair in the mirror I noticed how terrible it looked now that it's all tangled and ratted out. Macey was already quick at work digging into her purse.

"Here use this," She handed me a brush while still digging through her purse, "and this concealer." I didn't even notice the red circles under my eyes. What would I do without Macey? I hope I'll never have to find out. I applied the concealer and blended  
it with my fingers, careful to dab gently.

"Thanks guys." I quickly ran the brush through my knots and took another look in the mirror. I actually looked bearable.

Liz was the first one to break the silence, "Umm guys?... we sort of have a class starting in 2 minutes …" She dragged out her words before being interrupted by an impatient Bex.

"ELIZABETH SUTTON WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING IMPORTANT!" Classic Liz. Always thinking about the next thing with a stack of books in her backpack as heavy as a large boulder.

"No, no Liz is right. I can't hide in here forever."

"Are you sure Cams? We can stay a little longer if you need more ti-"

I cut him off, "I'm ready. It's beginning to smell bad in here anyway. " My friend's all cracked a smile and Liz gave me a tight squeeze.

"We Love you Cam. We are always here if you need us." I know they 're right. They would always be here… and I'm eternally grateful for it.

"Alright let's go ladies. I need to go find Jonas before I gain an extra X chromosome. It's getting too comfortable in the girl's bathroom." They all started to follow Grant out and I was dragging my feet behind them. Macey gave me the ' _are you sure you're ready'_ look  
and truth is I'm not. So I decided to give Macey a nod telling her I was. It can't be that bad. I mean nobody knows where I ran off to or saw my pity party but my friends. Hopefully no one else will even remember I left. Then something struck my mind.  
Someone saw. That someone knows. Best of all, I have no idea who it was. I groaned as I hesitantly followed my friends out into the school hallway. The war zone.

I couldn't even focus on the lecture Mr. Edson was giving with the things going through my mind. I have absolutely no idea how I'm suppose to get any information on my dad. I can't help but feel there is something the cops aren't seeing like some kind  
of evidence or suspect or anything. If only I had some kind of inside contact…

"MORGAN!" Mr. Edson practically screamed in my ear and I jumped out of my thoughts. He handed me a note from the office. Well I guess I can waste as much time as possible while I leave class.

I kicked my feet and walked slowly towards the front office. I hope it's not one of those annual counselor checkups or something. Those get dragged on for hours with pointless conversation they think id beneficial. Not to mention that with my dad recently  
being murdered in my house, it's a possibility that one of them wants to see me. I walked in the front office and handed my note to the secretary lady with short brown hair.

"Just have a seat hun. Principle Townsend will be out any minute." I sat in the overly formal office chairs and played with the ends of my hair. I tried to count the passing minutes on the clock to see how long I've been waiting before I heard the voices  
of an amused principle Townsend and…. A teenage boy?

"Ah, yes. Ms. Morgan I'm so glad you could join us today.," he held out his hand for me to shake as I stood up out of my seat and walked towards him. "Would you please give our new student a tour of the campus today? We will exempt you from all your classes  
if that is a concern." He didn't even have to say anymore, I was already compelled to agree since school wasn't exactly on my mind today.

"Yeah, sure that sounds easy enough." I took a deep breath before turning to see who the new rookie was. He looked over 6 feet with broad shoulders and brown hair. His eyes were a mischievous and mysterious shade of green that I'm sure lots of girls were  
constantly swooning over. He gave me a smirk after looking me up and down and immediately regretted my decision here.

"Principle Townsend, maybe there's someone else that could show him around… I'm not exactly feeling too great today." Well it wasn't a total lie.

He gave a chuckle before patting Mr. Perfect on the back,"No can do Miss Morgan. Zach here asked for you specially. Said he wouldn't take a tour from anyone else!" and with that he walked off and I was stuck with Mr- er… Zach. I've never seen this boy  
in my life and he wants ME to give him a tour? He doesn't even know me

I crossed my arms and stood my ground with an irritated look on my face. "I don't even know you."

He placed a hand over his heart and played mock hurt," I am so hurt that you wouldn't remember our encounter. I thought I made quite the impression." He smirked down at me with his arms over his chest.

"Wha-"

"I have to say, you give quite the tackle. Ever think about joining the football team?"

I stood there with my mouth hung open in shock. Zach was that someone.

Zach chuckled, "You're going to attract flies if you keep gaping at my body like that," he strutted past me "Are you going to give me my tour now?

I was about to decline his offer before I remembered something. He knew my name and with that I was dragging the world's most arrogant boy off to get some answers.

* * *

 **DANG GUYS 4 READERS AHHHHH YAY LOL OK LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND YOU CAN PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR REQUESTS :3**


End file.
